Mi propio destino, Mi viaje a la redención
by caelumotsutsuki10
Summary: Resumen: Sasuke después de concebir a Sarada descubre algo muy pertubador, decide irse de la aldea para investigar más a fondo sobre los orígenes de los shinobis y se da cuenta de una gran revelación y Naruto debe ser informado a toda costa, las reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura deberán unirse una vez mas para la ultima batalla.
1. Capitulo 1 paz y tranquilidad

_MI PROPIO DESTINO, MI VIAJE HACIA LA REDENCIÓN_

Resumen: Sasuke después de concebir Sarada descubre algo muy pertubador, decide salir irse de la aldea para investigar más a fondo sobre los orígenes de los shinobis y se da cuenta de una gran revelación y Naruto debe ser informado a toda costa, amor, decisiones doloras, venganza, esperanza y lo más importante, el perdón, las reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura deberán unirse una vez más para enfrentar al peor de los enemigos.

Notas: saludos a todos este es mi primer fic xD, hasta que al fin me anime a escribir uno pues espero que sea de su agrado, como verán encontraran algunos apellidos que le serán "demasiados familiares en algunos personajes, cabe resaltar que también eh usado el nombre de Kazumi Mishima (madre de kazuya en la saga tekken) que será un personaje de mucha relevancia conforme avance la historia bueno sin más preámbulo empezemos xD

Declaimer: todos los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

CAPTILUO UNO: PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD, HASTA QUE…..

Han pasado seis meses desde la batalla con Toneri Otsutsuki, después de ese incidente al fin se podría respirar la verdadera paz, finalmente la profecía que Gamamaru, había hecho a Hagoromo y Jiraiya se había cumplido, las bestias con cola ya no eran vistas como un objeto de poder, las 5 grandes naciones en conjunto habían estabilizado a las naciones más pequeñas después de los daños que habían causado la última guerra y posteriormente los que fueron causados por los meteoritos producto del acercamiento de la luna hacia la tierra.

Todo era al fin un mundo de paz, mientras en la aldea de Konoha, en el hospital de la aldea para ser más exactos, una kunoichi de cabellos rosados junto a uno de cabello rubio corto y una joven de cabello azul violeta atendían a un muchacho de cabello negro azabache mientras este se encontraba en la sala de rehabilitación.

Sakura: ¿cómo te sientes sasuke kun? ¿Puedes mover tu brazo? Mueve cada uno de los dedos para probar la función psicomotriz.

Sasuke: Estoy bien sakura, gracias por la cirugía, también dale las gracias a Tsunade de mi parte, creo que ahora podre retornar a mi vida normal-

Sakura: pero igual Sasuke kun no abuses, tu prótesis aun es nueva, debes adaptarte, además no serás capaz de poder usar jutsus hasta dentro de por lo menos un mes, lastimosamente no posees la velocidad de curación que posee el idiota de naruto.

Naruto: -Sakura chan tu siempre me insultas!, pero bueno hey Sasuke es bueno tenerte en la aldea, asi podre patearte el trasero más seguido-ttebayo.

Sasuke: No cantes victoria Usuratonkachi, no eres el único que ha mejorado desde entonces, a la próxima no sere tan blando contigo, además de eso no te preocupes, podremos recuperarnos inmediatamente si algo nos ocurre, ¿verdad Sakura? – guiñándole el ojo.

Sakura (sonrojada por el sutil detalle de Sasuke, pero rápidamente su actitud cambia): escúchenme bien par de idiotas, si se les ocurre hacer algo estúpido otra vez, tengan por seguro que yo misma me encargare de dejarlos en una silla de ruedas a ambos para siempre.

Decía Sakura con una cálida sonrisa pero que también emanaba cierta aura sombría, a lo que Hinata toma la palabra

Hinata: muchachos….eto de...Deberían hacerle caso a Sakura-san, ya saben cómo se pone cuando se enfurece…..

Naruto y Sasuke, con una cara de asustados solo pueden decir

-entendido jefa..-

Luego de ese cómico episodio, todos salieron del hospital, Naruto y Hinata se fueron de compras porque habían acordado hacerle una cena a sasuke para celebrar su regreso a la aldea el cual había sido hace un par de semanas, Sakura no podría acompañarlos porque haría turno para seguir sus estudios sobre las células de Hashirma, por lo cual no podría acompañarlos para decepción del pelinegro, pero también sería una buena oportunidad para pedir un par de consejos a la futura familia Uzumaki, ya que tendría que convivir con ellos durante un tiempo.

Se rehusó a regresar al antiguo distrito Uchiha, por lo que Naruto, aunque no vivía en una gran mansión, había conseguido una casa bastante espaciosa en la que fácilmente podrían haber convivir tres o más personas. Pero ese lugar lo conocería más en la hora de la cena, ahora dedicaría su tarde a pasar tiempo con Sakura.

-Así que Sasuke-kun necesita un nuevo guarda ropa- dijo divertida Sakura mientras acompañaba a Sasuke a una tienda de ropa, ya que se quedaría en la aldea de manera oficial.

-hmp espero no abuses Sakura, sabes que no me gustan las cosas extravagantes- dijo Sasuke- dijo Sasuke con su habitual tono de indiferencia, a pesar de los años Sasuke siempre sería Sasuke.

-como tú digas- respondió Sakura cabizbajo.

Cuando de la nada unos suaves dedos se posaron sobre su mentón y la elevaron un poco su rostro y sintió un suave beso depositado en su frente.

-realmente eres un incordio, pero no imagino mi vida sin ti- dijo Sasuke con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, la cual sonrojo mucho a Sakura, -la verdad si necesito ropa nueva, aunque mi poncho y las prendas que ando ahorita son mis favoritas, ya no las necesitare por un tiempo, y confío en tu criterio, pero no abuses, además esto es una buena excusa para pasar tiempo contigo.

-no te preocupes Sasuke kun! , te conseguiremos ropa nueva para que dejes de lado esos trapos que te hacen ver un vagabundo o monje siniestro- dijo Sakura entre risas-

-Esta será una tarde muy larga…..- dijo el Uchiha en su mente.


	2. Capitulo 2 la cena

Hola a todos xD eh aquí el segundo cap, para los que siguen la historia espero que sea de su agrado, me gustaría ver sus review sobre qué opinan de la historia y poder mejorarla en caso de que se requiera. Bueno sin más preámbulo el cap 2

CAPITULO 2: LA CENA.

Sasuke y Sakura habían pasado toda la tarde de compras, particularmente los gustos de Sasuke nunca cambiaron, su ropa habitual seria prácticamente la misma que había utilizado durante la guerra, solo que ahora ya no usaba la típica prenda azul alrededor de su cintura, aparte de eso, también compro muchas camisas para estar en casa de cuello alto y shorts para estar en casa, así como un juego de pantalones azules, y otro de camisas de cuello alto color gris para salir a misiones o a la aldea, Sakura también había comprado mucha ropa nueva, nada diferente a su habitual ropa de uso diario, así como también un hermoso vestido, a lo cual Sasuke no le cuadraba mucho la idea.

-Sakura ese vestido…..es muy pequeño para ti…- dijo Sasuke volteando a ver hacia la derecha, disimulando que observaba el cuerpo de la peli rosa, el cual tenía muchas más curvas que antes.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda, Sasuke kun?- dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza, a lo cual Sasuke negó con la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro, pero el pequeño encuentro seria ganado por el Uchiha, pues cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de cerrar el ultimo botón del vestido, el cual llegaba un poco más arriba de su busto se revento, inmediatamente la pelirosa prosiguió a cubrirse con sus brazos mientras Sasuke se reía en tono de burla.

-creo que tenía razón Sakura- le susurro él con tono burlesco, a lo cual la pelirosa le contesto:

-callate!- fue lo único que dijo para después propinarle un codazo en la parte baja del azabache, después de esto fueron a dar un par de vueltas por la aldea, principalmente a un restaurante en particular para comer algo, y para concluir fueron al campo de entrenamiento para observar el atardecer acostados sobre el césped. Ya seria la hora de la cena, Sasuke acompaño a Sakura a la entrada del hospital donde intercambiaron sus últimas palabras.

-gracias por permitirme acompañarte esta tarde Sasuke kun, fue muy divertido pasarla contigo- dijo sonrojada la peli rosa.

-no te preocupes, también tu compañía me fue muy agradable, solo que por favor a la próxima no me golpees- dijo el azabache sobándose el abdomen, aun le dolía por el golpe que le había propinado Sakura

-no lo hare de nuevo sasuke kun no te preocupes, bueno me tengo que ir gracias per venirme a dejar- dijo Sakura con tono de agradecimiento.

En el momento que Sasuke se dio la vuelta para irse, Sakura lo jalo de su poncho, a lo que el voltio el rostro extrañado, solo para sentir como Sakura depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla, rosando levemente la comisura de sus labios. El Uchiha no supo qué hacer ante tal gesto, simplemente se quedo perdido en los ojos color verde esmeraldas de la pelirosa, por su parte está también lo observaba fijamente a sus ojos y debía admitir que había un cambio radical en ellos, ahora solo uno de ellos era negro como la noche mientras el izquierdo mostraba activado el rinnegan y quizás así seria para siempre, pero no solo era el único cambio que notaba, la expresión de estos había cambiado, ahora se mostraban más relajados y llenos de paz…..

-Sakura….- escucho decir la pelirosa al Uchiha.

-gracias por todo-

Después de eso, el azabache se fue sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Sakura con muchas dudas en su interior, pero también con una gran felicidad.

El azabache trazo rumbo a la casa de Naruto, aun le costaba creer que ese estúpido al fin se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que profesaba la Hyuuga hacia él, todos lo sabían menos el baka de Naruto.

-hasta que al fin te distes cuenta usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke para sí mismo estaba, feliz por su amigo, debía admitirlo.

-por lo menos tu, ya no estarás solo…. – pensó de forma melancólica, y eso le causaba cierta tristeza, a diferencia de su rubio amigo, el estaba solo, no tenía a nadie, no tenia hermanos ni padres, no tenía siquiera una pareja, no tenia nadie a quien llamar familia. Al final entendió, que pese a ser uno de los shinobis más poderosos que jamás hayan existido, y el segundo más poderoso actualmente con vida, de nada servía tener todo ese poder, para crear lo que el quisieras…..o destruir lo que el quisiera, si al final su vida estaría vacía y llena de soledad…

 _-tu destino no tiene porque ser igual al mío, o al de Madara, tú puedes enmendar mis pecados y marcar la diferencia en el mundo…..-_

Sasuke pasaba por un callejón algo oscuro cuando escucho esa voz, a lo que él respondió en modo de defensa, listo para atacar…

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!- exigió desenfundando su katana….

- _muy pronto me conocerás, mas rápido de lo que crees…-_ Escucho decir por última vez cuando de la nada ya se encontraba frente a la casa del rubio, no tuvo ni idea de cómo llego ahí tan rápido, Naruto, del otro lado de la casa, sintío el chakra de su amigo y salió rápidamente a abrirle.

-¡Sasuke teme! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¡Te eh estado esperando, vamos entra! ¡la cena que Hinata preparo esta deliciosa!- grito eufórico el rubio, a pesar de los años nunca dejaría de ser el mismo y eso le causaba cierto alivio al azabache, siempre podría contar con él como un hermano.

-hmp….con permiso – dijo el azabache, a lo que procedió a entrar en la propiedad.

-etto….¡buenas noches Sasuke kun! La cena ya estará lista dentro de poco, por favor tome asiento, Naruto kun acompañalo por un momento ¿sí?-

Sasuke y Naruto acataron la orden de Hinata, se fueron a sentar en la mesa del comedor, ahí se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales y sin sentido, de hecho le pregunto cómo es que había hecho para poder conquistar a Hinata.

Naruto le conto todo desde la batalla contra Pain, pasando por lo que sucedió con la muerte de Neji, hasta los acontecimientos con Toneri.

-enserio eres muy afortunado Naruto me alegro por ti- dijo Sasuke en el tono más sincero, hasta Naruto se quedo asombrado.

-animate Teme! Sakura chan ha esperado pacientemente por ti, creo que ya va siendo hora que tu también te le confieses- dijo Naruto golpeándole su hombro, animandolo

-no creo que la merezca Naruto….yo la eh lastimado-

-cuando el amor es sincero, tarde o temprano tocara el corazón de ambas partes, lo mismo me paso con Hinata- Dijo el rubio, dándole más animos al azabache.

-Naruto…..gracias, eres la única familia que tengo- dijo Sasuke a Naruto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, para eso somos los mejores amigos!- exalto Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-cállate, usuratonkachi-

Después siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que al fin Hinata termino de preparar la cena, y mientras comían Sasuke se dedico a contarle cosas divertidas y estúpidas que hacia Naruto en su niñes, omitiendo el accidental beso que se dieron, que sería de la reputación de los dos shinobis más poderosos del mundo si ese olvidado secreto saliera a la luz, por fin terminaron de cenar, Hinata levanto los platos y los dos muchachos se quedaron callados en la mesa del comedor.

-Naruto kun, te espero en el cuarto, por la expresión de Sasuke kun, tiene algo importante que decirte- dijo Hinata con una calida sonrisa.

-yo también pensé lo mismo Hinata, no te preocupes, no tardare- dijo Naruto guiñándole el ojo

-no tardes querido- dijo Hinata en tono seductor y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-"esto no puede ser cierto"- pensó Sasuke por sus adentros.

-quien diría que la linda Hyuuga resultaría ser una gran seductora-

-callate Teme! Además ya Sakura chan me informo de tu pequeño accidente ahora- dijo Naruto entre risas-

-ya cállate Dobe- dijo Sasuke avergonzado, y Naruto empezó a dar carcajadas.

Los dos siguieron bromeando y molestándose mutuamente como cuando eran genin, su antigua amistad realmente habría regresado, y esta vez seria para siempre. De la nada el semblante divertido de Sasuke desapareció a un semblante muy serio.

-¿ocurre algo Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto extrañado

-Naruto…. ¿alguna vez has escuchado el nombre de "Takeshi Mishima"?-

FIN

Hasta aquí el capitulo dos xD, el capitulo tres se llamara "leyendas y pesadillas"

Lo subiré en unas horas, por favor dejen sus reviews y que opinan de la historia, los dejo hasta la próxima xD


	3. Capitulo 3 leyendas y pesadillas parte 1

Buenas a todos aquí les traigo el cap 3 xD jajaja como se darán cuenta eh creado un par de personajes nuevos que le darán un poco de sentido a la historia xD para los fans de Toneri este regresara pero más adelante, pero bueno los sigo invitando a que sigan leyendo xD y porfa dejen mas review con recomendaciones xD. Bueno empezamos con el cap 3

CAPITULO TRES: LEYENDAS Y PESADILLAS (parte 1).

-alguna vez escuchaste el nombre de Takeshi Mishima- pregunto Sasuke de una manera muy seria a Naruto.

-no….ni siquiera había escuchado del apellido Mishima, debe de ser algún clan extinto u olvidado, desde que descubrí la existencia del clan Otsutsuki, me dedique durante mucho tiempo al estudio de clanes antiguos, y efectivamente el clan Otsutsuki es el clan antiguo de más relevancia- afirmo el ojiazul de manera calmada.

-es solo una vieja leyenda Naruto, que fue contada por nuestras vidas pasadas a sus hijos: tu vida pasada Ashura se la conto a sus dos pequeños, los cuales eran gemelos, un hijo y una hija llamados Shinja y Kushinada, y mi vida pasada Indra se la conto a su único hijo llamado Ryutaro-

\- eh indagado sobre las tradiciones antiguas del clan Uzumaki y efectivamente hay una leyenda prohibida, pero más que todo es como una profecía que solo fue contada una vez y que según esta, solo uno de los elegidos podría conocer cuando llegase el momento, le pregunte a Gamamaru el sapo sabio para saber si conocía algo al respecto pero no me dijo nada- dijo Naruto tomando la palabra.

-¿Cómo la descubriste Naruto? Digo bajo qué condiciones-

-tú no eres el único que ha salido de viaje Sasuke, al cumplir 18 años, fui al antiguo país del remolino, una vez ahí visite lo que parecía ser un templo antiguo secreto del clan Uzumaki, por alguna extraña razón sentí que me llamaba, ahí en lo que parecía ser un altar, había un cofre sobre en un pedestal con un mensaje grabado-

-Continua Naruto, cuéntame todo lo que sabes- dijo Sasuke intrigado.

-el mensaje decía: "cuando llegue el elegido, este cofre se abrirá", por puro instinto, me atreví a tocar el cofre y este se abrió inmediatamente, sentí un chakra muy extraño y perturbador, pero raramente familiar, y adentro había un pergamino, el cual contenía, en efecto, una profecía que decía: "en el momento que este cofre sea abierto, empieza la cuenta regresiva, dos fuerzas opuestas, la luz y la oscuridad, el sol y la luna, el día y la noche, combinaran sus poderes para hacer frente al innombrable"- concluyo Naruto

-Naruto, la leyenda que yo descubrí, también hay un ser que es mencionado como abominable, antes de mi regreso a konoha, estuve en las ruinas de un templo en una isla remota a unos 50 km del país del fuego, no figuraba en los mapas, ahí encontré un grabado sobre una lapida, similar a la que se encuentra en el templo Nakamo del clan Uchiha que decía: "solo el elegido podrá leer lo que está inscrito"-

-¿ y qué historia estaba inscrita Sasuke? De que trataba….-pregunto el rubio con gran interés

-la historia de un ser, que había exiliado a un clan muy antiguo de su tierra natal, hubo alguien de llamado Ryuto Otsutsuki y que junto con su esposa, eran los líderes del clan, un día llego un ser que era mucho más poderoso que cualquiera que haya existido, Ryuto Otsutuki lo enfrento, mientras su esposa y el resto del clan escaparon hacia esta dimensión, la princesa acudió en ayuda de su marido, pero este se lo impidió, "el ser" era mucho más poderoso que Ryuto y además este era inmortal, pero el líder de los Otsutuki, no era ningún blando, según lo dicho por "el ser" nunca había peleado con un rival tan poderoso y tenaz, pero al final el líder no podría derrotar al "ser", por lo tanto, una vez diciendo sus últimas palabras a su esposa, reunió la última gota de su poder para sellar la dimensión donde se encontraban, borrando todo rastro de su existencia,- concluía Sasuke

-¿quién era la esposa Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto con tono muy serio

-esta es la razón por la que tu tenias que saberlo Naruto….el nombre de la esposa de ese Ryuto….era Kaguya Otsutsuki…..-

-¡¿Kaguya Otsutuki!?... eso no puede ser…..-

-¿Por qué lo dices Naruto? Que es lo que sabes- pregunto Sasuke directamente

-¿Cuándo me encontré con el abuelo rikudou en mi subconciente, el dijo que Kaguya había venido de una tierra lejana, pero no especifico de donde- concluía Naruto

-¿y de casualidad no menciono algo sobre su padre?- pregunto el azabache

-la verdad no, asumo que no lo conoció-

-hmp….ya veo- dijo pensativo el uchiha.

-Sasuke…no sé porque asumo que tu relato no concluye ahí…¿verdad?- dijo Naruto

-en efecto Naruto el relato no termina ahí-

-continua- le pidió su rubio amigo

-hay una profecía que dice que "el ser" será resucitado de nuevo, y que solamente dos individuos podrán hacerle frente, pero hay una advertencia, es indispensable que los elegidos se mantengan con vida a toda cosa, y que siempre permanezcan juntos, ya que si uno de ellos es derrotado, en especial el que representa el sol, todo estará perdido-

-y que tiene que ver con todo esto ese Takeshi Mishima- afirmo Naruto

-"el ser" tenía muchos nombres: el demonio, el destructor, el innombrable entre ellos, pero todos hacen énfasis a la misma persona, Takeshi Mishima es su nombre-

-y crees que sea verdad Sasuke?-

-no lo sé Naruto…pero para serte sincero espero que solo sea una leyenda, no me atrevo a imaginar lo terrorífico y difícil, que sería enfrentar a un rival mucho más poderoso que Kaguya- dijo Sasuke con un leve temor en sus palabras

-asumiendo que todo eso realmente hubiese sucedido, como sería capaz de romper el sello de esa dimensión, si no lo ha hecho en miles de años, que te hace pensar que podría hacerlo ahora o en un futuro cercano?- pregunto Naruto tratando de calmar al Uchiha.

-hmp espero asi sea, deberíamos ir a dormir, Hinata ya te ah de estar esperando- dijo el Uchiha divertido-

-callate Sasuke- dijo ruborizado el Uzumaki

Naruto llevo a Sasuke a la que sería su habitación, no era la gran cosa, pero también estaba espaciosa y limpia, muy extraño para alguien como Naruto

-bien Sasuke aquí dormiras y recuerda esta es tu casa-

-gracias Naruto, aunque solo será por un tiempo-

-como digas, pasa feliz noche Teme-

-tú también, usuratonkachi-

FIN

Bueno hasta aquí termina el cap de hoy xD subiré el siguiente lo mas antes posible y sigo insistiendo dejen sus review xD como ven la historia ya va cobrando sentido solo que no quería entrar muy de lleno al tema central, un error que eh visto en novatos como yo y bueno quería hacer la diferencia xD los dejo y espero que les guste el capitulo xD y otra vez les digo…..dejen sus reviews para poder mejorar la historia o saber que les parece


	4. capitulo 4 leyendas y pesadillas parte 2

Hola de nuevo xD, aquí les traigo la segunda parte del episodio anterior, sin más preámbulo el capitulo 4.

CAPITULO 4: LEYENDAS Y PESADILLAS PARTE 2

/Dormitorio de Sasuke/

Al Uchiha no le había costado mucho poder conciliar el sueño, había terminado de hablar con Naruto cerca de la medianoche, por ende ya estaba bastante cansado, después de un tiempo en el subconsciente del Uchiha, empezó a haber actividad.

-/sasuke: dónde estoy?/

-Una voz desconocida hizo presencia

/-para ser libre debes dejar ir todo lo que más temes perder/

-/Quien eres? Muéstrate/ exigió el Uchiha.

-/ Eres igual a mi Sasuke, pero no es la primera vez que nos hemos encontrado, yo siempre he estado dentro de ti. /

-Sasuke : / de que estás hablando?, muéstrate ya estoy harto de tanto teatro/

-/ Nunca sentiste la presencia de alguien más, como cuando peleasteis contra naruto en el valle del fin? Esa extraña conexión que siempre has sentido con Naruto, no sabes a que se debe? Vaya y pensar que hasta te has encontrado con mi padre, y no sabes quién soy? Veo que convivir con la reencarnación de mi hermano menor te ha hecho mas estupído/.

-sasuke:/espera, no me digas que tu eres.../

De la nada de las sombras del subconsciente de Sasuke, una figura iba mostrándose, la silueta de un hombre de apariencia joven, con el cabello largo y liso, tenía dos mechones amarrados en dos colas, cada uno a los lados de la cabeza enmarcando su rostro, unos peculiares ojos grises, y tenía unas peculiares marcas arriba de sus ojos, y poseía una larga túnica blanca, con 6 magatamas.

-/ tu eres Indra Otsutsuki…./

-/ Así es, por fin me reconoces, eres un poco lento /

\- / ¿qué haces aquí ? ¿Cómo has podido entrar en mi mente ?/. Pregunto el Uchiha ya más tranquilo.

-/ mi chakra, mi poder, toda mi energía espiritual corre dentro de ti Sasuke, por ser mi reencarnación, mi descendiente, mi sucesor, asique no es extraño que aparezca dentro de tu subconsciente, solo que aun no era el momento./ dijo Indra de manera calmada.

-/ ¿ a qué te refieres con el "momento"? / pregunto el Uchiha.

-/ Uchiha Sasuke, es bueno volverte a ver…/ una tercera voz hizo presencia en la mente de Sasuke, por suerte el Uchiha ya la conocía.

-/ ¿Hagoromo Otsutsuki? ¡que hace aquí! Se supone que usted debería estar…/

-/ lo sé Sasuke, tienes muchas interrogantes, y nosotros estamos aquí para respondértelas/- dijo Hagoromo.

-/ pero Indra, acaso tu…./- Sasuke estaba confundido.

-/ gracias a tu batalla con la reencarnación de mi hermano menor pude darme cuenta de mis errores y perdonarme a mí mismo /

-/ ohhh….ya veo…/.

-/ Indra vamos al grano, no tenemos mucho tiempo, y esto lo tiene que saber /- dijo Hagoromo con seriedad.

-/ ¿de qué hablan? /- pregunto Sasuke curioso.

Indra fue quien empezó.-/ Sasuke, lo que tienes que saber es que…../

Mientras Sasuke mantenía la conversación con sus antepasados en su mente, en la habitación del Uzumaki, este dormía plácidamente con Hinata en brazos, cuando este empezó a sudar helado.

-inconsciente de Naruto-

Todo parecía un campo de batalla, había muchas casas destruidas, los cuerpos de por lo menos 10 personas, cruelmente asesinadas, todas pertenecientes a una misma familia, dentro de lo que parecía ser una de las principales casas de la aldea, estaba una mujer, de cabellera rojiza, con finos rasgos faciales, con lo que eran los restos de un hermoso vestido, y sobre su escultural cuerpo, llevaba lo que parecían ser cicatrices de batalla reciente, abrazando a sus dos pequeños hijos, una hija de cabello rojo igual que su madre, y un varón, de cabello negro, con dos colas enmarcando su rostro.

-/mami que está ocurriendo/- dijo la niña asustada.

-/ Madre tu ve con mi hermana al refugio con los demás habitantes, lo distraeré hasta que papá regrese / - dijo valiente mente el muchacho

-/ no, ni loca te dejo ir a enfrentarlo es demasiado para ti /- dijo su madre deteniéndole.

-/ pero tengo que hacer algo! /- renegó el muchacho.

De la nada hubo un silencio aterrador, todo estaba calmado, demasiado calmado…

De la nada un dragón que al parecer estaba hecho de sombras, se dirigió hacia la casa.

-/ ¡estilo de la luz: protección celestial! /-

-/ elemento madera: escudo de madera /-

Esas dos frases fue lo único que se escucho decir antes de que la casa explotara en pedazos. Cuando el polvo se disipo, un escudo de luz había protegido a la familia y la madre estaba de pie, protegiendo a sus hijos con un símbolo en la frente.

-/ no permitiré que dañes a mis hijos ¡Kazuya! /-

Frente a la madre se presentaba un sujeto encapuchado, al cual solo se le miraba la parte inferior del rostro, y en su cuerpo llevaba lo que parecía ser una armadura de batalla

-/ increíble, y pensar que una de las sobrevivientes de las ramas secundarias del clan, podría activar ese poder, pero siento algo diferente, ese chakra no es solo tuyo, solo hay una persona capaz de poseer un chakra tan puro y poderoso como ese, y es de la persona a la cual busco…..Masaki, ¿dónde está tu esposo? Ashura Otsutsuki, si me lo dices prometo dejarte con vida, en memoria de nuestra antigua amistad / dijo Kazuya tratando de negociar con Masaki.

-/ ¿y qué hay de mis hijos? /-

-/ lo siento, pero mi deber es acabar con la línea de sangre Otsutsuki, Indra será el siguiente, pero la máxima prioridad es eliminar a Ashura, y todo rastro de él, incluso su descendencia/ -

-/ sabes que no permitiré eso, ambos sabemos que tu padre te ha enviado hasta esta dimensión, para poder eliminar Ashura, quien es portador del yang, el cual junto con el sello yin que Indra posee, es la clave para sellar a tu padre definitivamente, tal y como fue sellada Kaguya Otsutsuki, al transformarse en la misma bestia diabólica que fue tu padre /- espeto Masaki con asco

-/ a diferencia de mi padre; kaguya dejo que su propio poder la dominara al igual que su miedo, ella temía que mi padre fuera libre una vez mas y ese mismo miedo la llevo a su final /- dijo Kazuya

-/ tu padre también tiene miedo infeliz, el sabe que cuando llegue el momento, el poder y la verdadera voluntad de Kaguya de vencer al innombrable por fin se consumaran, solo es cuestión de tiempo /- Masaki decía estas palabras con aire de superioridad y una sonrisa que anunciaba la victoria en su rostro.

-/ tal vez tengas razón, pero tú no viviros lo suficiente como para verlo /- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kazuya había separado a Masaki de sus hijos, tomandola por el cuello.

-/ ¿alguna última voluntad? /- espeto el hombre

-/ Ashura…..pase lo que pase…siempre te eh amado y siempre te amare /- dijo Masaki con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Lleno de furia, Kazuya atravesó el corazón de Masaki con su mano derecha asesinándola al instante.

El hombre solo miro con desdén el cuerpo de la mujer, cuando de la nada recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo mando a volar varios metros, aunque rápidamente recupero la compostura.

-/ asique usando el elemento sorpresa eh? No está nada mal chiquillo, veo que has aprendido a usar el senjutsu en su forma perfecta, y encima de todo, pudistes crear una línea de sangre que utilizando las naturalezas tipo tierra y tipo agua, bastante a vanzado para mocos. /

Dijo kazuya mientras a unos quince metros, estaba Shinja sobre un enorme dragón de madera,

-/ pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi madre /- grito lleno de lagrimas en sus hijos y lleno de furia.

-/ tienes potencial y agallas mocoso, será una lástima matarte/-

Kazuya fue demasiado veloz, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, destruyo el dragón de madera, y lo sujetaba por el cuello, dispuesto a matarlo que la misma forma que a su madre.

Cuando el chico pensó que todo estaba perdido, un rayo de luz dorada paso enfrente de Kazuya, tomando al muchacho consigo, siguiente de un que recibió el golpe de un gigantesco puño de chakra el cual lo mando a volar a muchos metros de distancia.

-/ ¡Shinja! ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde está tu madre? No siento su chakra /- dijo Ashura preocupado.

El pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente aferrándose a su padre, el cual lo abrazaba con fuerza, pero cuando el adulto alzo la vista en busca de su esposa….

-/ Masaki…./- fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba en shock, y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas y a reflejar una furia incontenible….

-fin del sueño-

-¡ Masaki!- grito eufórico el rubio.

Naruto despertó de golpe, estaba en su habitación, sudando frio, con una alta temperatura corporal, en aparentemente entrando en su modo de control de chakra con Hinata acariciando su rostro y Sasuke detrás de ella con un balde de agua fría.

-Naruto kun tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla- Hinata trataba de calmarlo.

Y lo logro, el rubio se tranquilizo, le dio un suave beso en la frente a la chica, y su modo de control desapareció.

-gracias, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti Hinata chan, gracias por todo.

-tranquilo Naruto kun, sabes que siempre estaré contigo no importa que- dijo Hinata acariciando el rostro del rubio.

El uzumaki por ultimo volteo a ver al Uchiha, el cual lo observaba de forma seria…..

FIN

Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy xD gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia y porfan dejen sus review xD hasta la próxima y perdonen la tardanza


	5. Capitulo 5 el dilema de sasuke

Hola gente xD perdonenme por tardar pero esque la universidad mucho me absorbe xD por suerte ya sali de vacaciones, asique tratare de actualizar semanalmente jajajjaja bueno sin mas preambulo el cap 5 y aqui empieza el sasusaku.

CAPITULO 5:LOS CONSEJOS DE NARUTO Y EL DILEMA DE SASUKE

/ narrado desde la perspectiva de sasuke /

Ya habian pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que tuve aquella conversación con mi antepasado Indra y el anciano Rikudou, y llegue a la conclusión de que por ahora lo mejor sería mantener eso en secreto.

Ademas el idiota de Naruto aun seguía muy perturbado por su sueño, yo ya sabia lo que ocurría, Ashura trataba de comunicarse con el, pero como era de esperarse, los dos son demasiados estupidos y sentimentalistas como para hacer las cosas de manera normal y clara, o almenos eso me dijo el anciano en mi visión, pero bueno, despues tocaría ese tema, ahora me encuentro en un problema mucho mayor...¡¿como diablos me le puedo confesar a Sakura?!...no puedo ser asi detallista y bondadoso o cursi como el idiota de Naruto...esas cursilerías no van con migo...habia pensado frases como: "casate conmigo, daremos muchos viajes con mi susanoo" ó "Sakura quiero que nos casemos, o sino te extinguire con mi amaterasu"...

No no puero decirle algo como eso, ¡diablos! Quiero darle la impresión de que puedo ser un buen esposo, pero si lo digo de esa forma dare la impresion de que sigo siendo el mismo emo con pronlemas de personalidad...y quizas tenga razón...¡mierda!...¿porque soy tan malo para estas cosas?...maldito Naruto que mierda me hicistes...ya me contagiastes tu estupido sentimentalismo...juro que te matare a la proxima ursuratonkachi...de que me sirve poseer el poder ocular mas poderoso...si ni siquiera puedo resolver un estupido problema de amor...

Es oficial..tendre que pedirle comsejos a alguien...

Quizas kakashi...no el es perpertido...y Tsunade...bueno mejor ella no, no me da buena espina...ni modo.

Aunque me ee asco admitirlo...Naruto sera el elegido...

/ fuera del subconsciente de Sasuke /

El uchiha daba vueltas y vueltas por el patio de la casa de Naruto. ya llevaba cerca dos horas haciendo lo mismo y Hinata reía en sus adentros, ella ya lo iba observando un buen rato y sabia lo que tenía...

-el quiere confesar sus sentimientos...-penso la Hyuuga.

-Esta tan concentrado que ni siquiera se ah percatado de mi prescencia, creo que me acercare para hecharle una mano- Hinata se acerco en silencio al Uchiha

-etto….Sasuke kun….puedo ayudarle en algo si gusta-

-ayayayayayayay!- pego un grito de terror y sorpresa el Uchiha.

-Hinata!...¿que diablos haces?-

-ettoo…Sasuke kun pensé que podría ayudarle con su problema de amor, ¿es sobre Sakura san verdad?.

-hmp…si es por ella, como lo sabes?

-Naruto kun me lo conto….-

-Maldito Naruto, pero bueno Hyuuga necesitare tus consejos, así que explícame.

Y así fue como Hyuuga Hinata le explico lo que el Uchiha necesitaba para poder conquistar a su amada Sakura.

Lógicamente el no pudo captar mucho de lo que la Hyuuga le hablo, el amor no era lo suyo, pero tenía que intentarlo, si pudo sobrevivir a la apuñalada de Madara Uchiha y poder sellar kaguga Otsutsuki, conquistar a su amada peli rosa sería pan comido, aunque ese pan debía de prepararse bien antes de comerse.

El resto de la tarde dio vueltas y vueltas y vueltas alrededor para pensar bien lo que le diría, pero la respuesta no llegaba a su cabeza, hasta que de la nada una escandalosa voz le llamo.

-¡Sasuke teme! Al fin te encuentro-

-hmp, ¿Qué quieres Naruto?- dijo amargado el uchiha

-Hinata me conto sobre tu problema- le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-¿y?- el uchiha fingió desinterés, era orgulloso.

-puedo ayudarte con ello, créeme, no es tan complicado como piensas- dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

El Uchiha medito la situación, si un estúpido como Naruto había podido conquistar a alguien tan tierna y linda como la Hyuuga, conquistar a su flor de cerezo debería de ser una tarea fácil. ¿Qué podía perder?.

-está bien, te escucho..- dijo el Uchiha.

-pero antes te advierto, si lo que me decís no funciona, te meteré un chidori en el pecho ok?- dijo el Uchiha mostrando su mankekyou sharingan eterno.

-no te preocupes Sasuke, lo que yo puedo decirte te ayudare- dijo Naruto de modo retador, y sus ojos cambiando a amarillos con la cruz que señalaba la activación el senjutsu de los seis caminos.

El ambiente alrededor de ellos, se puso tenso, todas las personas a su alrededor miraban expectantes sobre los dos shinobi, Sasuke emanaba un aura morada, y Naruto un aura amarilla, parecía que en cualquier momento fuesen a atacarse entre ellos, hasta que ambos recordaron la amenaza de su compañera de equipo, lo que provoco pánico entre ellos dos.

-¿y si mejor lo resolvemos con calma Sasuke?- dijo el rubio con mucho nerviosismo.

-propuesta aceptada, usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke con igual nerviosismo.

Después de ese breve choque, ambos se fueron a ichiraku ramen, el rubio como de costumbre, pidió una docena de platos mientras el azabache se conformaba con tres, ahí estuvieron hablando como personas adultas que eran ya. Hasta que Sasuke decidió ir al grano.

-y bien, ¿Cómo puedo ganarme el corazón de Sakura?-pregunto el uchiha.

-simplemente dile lo que sientes, dile como ella te hace sentir, dile lo que ella significa para ti- le contesto el rubio.

-¿estás seguro?¿eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-en tu caso si Sasuke, solo eso necesitas- dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

-hmp, confiare en ti, te dejo tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas-

El uchiha dejo al rubio en el puesto de comida, ya tenía su objetivo claro.

-espero tengas razón naruto….-

FIN

PERDONEN LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE EH ESTADO OCUPADO XD PROMETO SUBIR EL CAP 6 ESTE FIN DE SEMANA, ADIOS XD


	6. Capitulo 6 sentimientos liberados 1

Perdonen la tardanza xD es que a veces me desconecto de este mundo pero ahora ya regrese xD

Gracias a todos a los que les ha gustado mi fic, y este cap marcara el inicio del sasusasku.

CAPITULO 6: SENTIMIENTOS LIBERADOS parte 1

Sasuke vagaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de konoha, o eso el aparentaba, el sabia a donde se dirigía exactamente, los consejos de Hinata le habían servido de mucho sobre cómo expresarle sus sentimientos a su flor de cerezo, y el ya tenía las palabras correctas sobre lo que le iba a decir.

Ya era el atardecer, el Uchiha como ya era de su costumbre, llevaba una capa negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo, esto con el propósito de ocultar su prótesis, su cabellera era movida por el viento que hacía que el clima se pusiese fresco, típico del anochecer, y una camisa de cuello alto y pantalones negros, en realidad su atuendo nunca cambiaba mucho, iba por la calle cuando se encontró con Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-hola Sasuke ¿Cómo estás?- dijo el Uzumaki de forma irónica.

-cállate y respóndeme usuratonkachi- dijo el Uchiha algo molesto.

-nada Sasuke, aquí comprando un regalo para Hinata, y tú qué haces por aquí-

-seré directo contigo Naruto, estoy en busca de Sakura, ¿la has visto?-

-Sasuke, no me digas que tu…..- dijo el Uzumaki emocionado.

-así es, es lo que tú piensas, por eso necesito encontrarla- dijo el Uchiha de manera seria.

-vamos a buscarla ¡de veras!-

-hmp no hagas tanto escándalo-

El dúo se embargo en una búsqueda que duro más de dos horas, casi tres años después de la guerra, la aldea de Konoha había crecido de manera significativa, ahora parecía más una ciudad.

Tienda por tienda, restaurante por restaurante, buscaban a la chica de cabellos rosados, jamás pensaron que esa insignificante tarea les tomara mucho tiempo. Hasta que por fin en un restaurante distinguido en el centro de la aldea, Naruto localizo a la peli rosa por fin.

-¡Sasuke teme! Por fin la encontré, está en aquel restaurante- decía cansado el Uzumaki, el Uchiha lo había hecho correr por toda la aldea por más de dos horas.

-Estúpido Naruto, si hubiese utilizado el modo sabio antes, la habríamos encontrado mucho más rápido- grito el Uchiha molesto.

-lo sé lo sé, pero verte molesto es como una película para mí- dijo el Uzumaki burlándose del Uchiha

-algún día te matare estúpido- lo amenazo el Uchiha.

El corazón del Uchiha latía con fuerza, estaba a punto de verla, a punto de confesársele por fin después de casi 5 años, pero cuando llegaron al lugar…..

-¡Sakura chan! ¡El teme de Sasuke te quiere decir algo!- grito ansioso Naruto

-Espera Naruto…- el Uchiha no pudo creer lo que sucedía ante él, su corazón se llenaba de ira, inevitablemente, su mangekyou sharingan éterno se activo inconcientemente, y las aspas de su rinnegan aparecieron. Naruto se asusto al observar a su antiguo amigo….

-Sasuke idiota ¿Qué haces? ¡Espera!-

MINUTOS ANTES…

-¡jajajaja! eres muy gracioso Itsuki kun, sígueme contando mas de ese viaje- decía Sakura muy entretenida hablando con su acompañante.

-como veras Sakura san, yo con papá hemos ido de viaje a muchos lugares, y pues esa historia hasta ahí termino, pero me alegra que la estés pasando bien conmigo- decía el muchacho con aire de victoria.

-así es, me la paso muy bien contigo, eres muy agradable-decía sonriendo Sakura.

-gracias Sakura san, tú también eres muy agradable, y pensar que hace mas de dos años que te conocí-

-así es, en medio de esa guerra de locos- dijo la peli rosa.

\- tienes razón y te soy sincero, me alegro de haber sobrevivido, así se me concedió la oportunidad de seguirte tratando…-dijo el muchacho tomándola de las manos.

-Itsuki kun…..eres muy lindo- dijo la peli rosa sonrojándose

-Sakura san, en estos dos años que llevamos tratando, me eh sentido muy a gusto, y si aquella vez no pude expresarme mejor, fue por la situación en la que estábamos, y en estos dos años que eh compartido contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida, y déjame decirte, que me gustas mucho- decía el muchacho abriendo su corazón a la peli rosa.

-itsuki kun…- dijo sakura apenada

-Espera déjame terminar- continuo el muchacho- enserio me gustas mucho, y no puedo guardarme esto por más tiempo, Sakura san, me gustaría tratarte mas, y si tu y si el destino me dan la oportunidad, me gustaría compartir mi vida contigo, sé que es algo apresurado, pero en este mundo shinobi no se sabe cuándo habrá otra guerra, asique por eso te estoy diciendo esto…-

Le decía el muchacho a medida que acercaba su rostro hacia la muchacha. La joven no hizo nada para impedirlo, incluso ella estaba acercando su rostro al del muchacho.

Cuando por fin ambos pares de labios se unieron en un pequeño y tierno beso, y en ese preciso instante, apareció en su mente la imagen del Uchiha con una expresión de tristeza en rostro….

-¡Uchiha san! No puede entrar aquí de esa manera-

-aléjate de mi imbécil- decía Sasuke mientras lanzaba el camarero fuera del restaurante.

-Sasuke idiota ¿Qué haces? ¡Espera!-

El Uchiha fue más rápido que el Uzumaki, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba por llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba Sakura, quien estaba al fondo del local.

El dúo estaba tan inmerso en el beso, que no reaccionaron hasta que escucharon que un escándalo había empezado, el joven Itsuki no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, cuando un brazo esquelético de aura morada lo separo abruptamente de la peli rosa y lo llevo frente a frente con el Uchiha.

-pero qué diablos…- dijo el muchacho asombrado.

-quien te crees que eres para hacerle a Sakura lo que estabas haciendo, Idiota.- lo amenazo el Uchiha

-maldito... ¡estilo de fuego: llamas del fénix!- dijo el muchacho en su mente haciendo los correspondientes sellos de manos.

El muchacho estaba a punto de atacar al Uchiha, pero este gracias al sharingan pudo leer sus intenciones, y aun teniéndolo preso con el agarre del susanoo, primero lo contramino fuertemente contra el suelo y luego lo mando a volar fuera del restaurante.

-te matare- fue lo unico que dijo el Uchiha acercándose lentamente hasta el joven muchacho, quien trataba de levantarse pero no podía hacerlo.

-¡Itsuki kun!- fue lo único que pudo decir la peli rosa al ver al muchacho tendido en el suelo.

- _¡mierda tengo que hacer algo!-_ pensó en el momento en que activando su modo de control de los seis caminos, y usando las colas de kurama, pudo contener a Sasuke y a su susanoo, el cual empezaba a manifestarse en forma completa.

-¡suéltame Naruto o te matare a ti también!- Le dijo el Uchiha lleno de ira.

-ni lo pienses Sasuke, no dejare que tus estúpidos sentimientos te controlen una vez mas y cometas algo de lo que realmente te arrepientas- le dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que usaba las gudoudama para mejorar la contención del susanoo.

-entonces te matare a ti primero y después lo matare a él-

Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke antes de liberarse del agarre de Naruto y liberando su susanoo en su versión final, lanzo un ataque con la espada de llamas negras a Naruto, quien gracias a su habilidad de gravitatoria, escapo y se puso hasta la altura de la cabeza del susanoo, para hablar cara a cara con Sasuke.

-no me retes Sasuke, esto no saldrá bien para ti Sasuke, ni para Sakura chan-

-no me sermonees Naruto solo quitate de mi camino- le dijo el Uchiha tajante

-sabes que no lo hare, y sabes que si entramos en combate, podríamos destruir la aldea- dijo el Uzumaki de manera calmada.

-entonces te matare primero, y después lo matare a él- fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha.

Sasuke trato de golpear a Naruto con la espada del susanoo, pero el rubio hábilmente lo esquivo, y creando un rasenshuriken de magma, en caso de que Sasuke atacara en serio, se puso frente al Uchiha de nuevo.

-Sasuke contrólate, no hagas esto-

-como esperas que reaccione Naruto despues de lo que acabo de ver, ¿Qué hicieras si vieras que un imbécil besa los labios de Hinata? ¡Que acaso no puedes ver cómo me siento! Tú qué dices ser mi hermano!-

Tanto Naruto como Sakura estaban asombrados por la reacción del Uchiha. Sasuke mostraba una faceta que sus compañeros de equipo jamás habían visto, el estaba llorando, y Sakura por fin entendió las razones del comportamiento del Uchiha.

El había visto cuando Itsuki la beso…

Sakura, después de descubrir eso, solo se levanto y empezó a gritar para llamar la atención del Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke kun detén esta locura ya por favor! ¡Para, detente!- decía la peli rosa con lagrimas en los ojos, al observar el rostro de dolor que el Uchiha poseía en ese momento.

El Uchiha cuando la volteo a ver, ya no pudo mas, desactivo su susanoo y lo adapto a su cuerpo como una armadura de chakra similar al modo de control de Naruto, y usando las alas del susanoo escapo del lugar sin decir nada mas, dejando tras de sí, una escena de destrucción que alcanzo un radio de unos diez metros.

FIN

Bueno este fue el capitulo 6 xD lo hice más largo a petición de algunos leectores, y ya empezó el sasusaku. Espero queles guste, pronto subiré la conti, sayonara

.


	7. Capitulo 7 mentiras y revelaciones

Hla de nuevo xD perdonenme por desaparecer un tiempo pero ya regrese con la historia xD sin más preámbulo el siguiente capítulo. También les agradezco a las 13 personas que siguen este fic y espero no decepcionarlos

CAPITULO 7 SENTIMIENTOS LIBERADOS PARTE 2: MENTIRAS Y REVELACIONES

-/ ¡ _Maldición! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Mierda yo tuve la culpa.../_

 _-/ si tan solo te hubiese confesado lo que sentía por ti el día que me fui hace dos años…..si tan solo te hubiese dicho en aquel entonces…..mierda Sakura….el momento que mas temí ha llegado…te mantuve lejos con mis manos para que no te involucraras con mis pecados…te aleje de mi..Y ahora afrontare las consecuencias de mis actos/_

El Uchiha había llegado hasta una pequeña laguna con una hermosa cascada cerca de la aldea, solo él conocía su ubicación y cuando no tenía la respuesta a una situación, siempre llegaba ahí, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

EL llevaba pensando lo mismo por casi media hora, admitía su derrota, el había aprendido en su viaje a la redención que respecto al corazón, no se puede decidir, solo se puede escoger y esperar.

Había perdido a su pelirosa, a su flor de cerezo, y con amargas y tenues lagrimas en su rostro repetía para sí mismo el mismo verso que le dijo a Naruto la mañana del 17 de octubre de hace dos años, después de su combate.

-Lo admito Sakura…yo perdi…

-¿Sasuke kun?- dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Sakura! Que haces aquí… ¿Cómo me encontraste a mí y a este lugar?- pregunto el Uchiha

-bueno yo…- la pelirosa quería dar una explicación decente.

-fue gracias a mi Sasuke teme, tu y Sakura chan tienen muchas cosas de que hablar- Naruto pareció detrás de Sakura. Fue gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales que pudieron dar con el paradero de Sasuke.

-Usuratonkachi…hmp debí suponerlo-

-trata de hacer las cosas bien esta vez Sasuke, pueda que esta sea tu última oportunidad asique no la desperdicies- sentencio en modo de advertencia el Uzumaki.

\- y en cuanto a ti Sakura chan, se paciente con él, sabes que no es muy expresivo y le cuestan estas cosas asique ten paciencia-

Diciendo estas palabras, Naruto los dejos solos.

Al principio ambos no dijeron ni una sola palara, Sakura simplemente se limito a tomar asiento a lado de Sasuke, y este se hizo a un lado para que ella se sentara.

La noche estaba fría, pero los dos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para poder compartir el calor corporal, sin la necesidad de un abrazo. Ahí se encontraban, la oscuridad que trataba de matar las delicadas flores de cerezo con su frialdad, y estas delicadas flores, tratando de adaptarse a una vida en la obscuridad.

-Sasuke kun…yo…-

-Sakura lo siento-dijo el Uchiha con tono melancólico

-¿lo sientes? ¿Por qué?- pregunto la peli rosa extrañada.

-por todo, por haberte tratado de matar tres veces, por haber sido un miserable contigo, por haberte roto el corazón por más de tres años, por todo.

\- dime algo Sasuke.-

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Y noto que no llevaba el típico sufijo "kun".

-¿Qué soy para ti?, ¿Qué sentiste cuando me vistes con otra persona, a que se debió todo es escándalo en el comedor momentos atrás?-

El Uchiha no respondió, solo se quedo miran el estanque frente a ellos. Hasta que al fin dijo algo.

-no es nada- dijo el Uchiha.

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo Sakura consternada por su respuesta.

-Que no es nada, no ya ni siquiera me importa ¿de acuerdo? Es tu vida y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me importa.- dijo el Uchiha levantándose y yéndose del lugar.

-No mientas.-

-¿qué dices?- pregunto el Uchiha confundido.

-yo se que significo algo para ti! Aunque tu no lo admitas te conozco! Sé que te importo-

-hmp…para mí no eres nadie- sentencio el uchiha de manera tajante

\- Entonces…..cada vez que me decías "eres importante para mí", o cosas así…. ¿eran falsas?-

Esas palabra que Sakura decía iban llenas de dolor, un dolor para el cual no había consuelo, su corazón estaba destrozado, se sentía usada, y no era para menos, durante dos años el Uchiha mantuvo viva la esperanza de un futuro juntos y de la nada él le dice que no le importa lo que ella haga, entonces… ¿para qué le había prometido volver dos años atrás?

-si eso es lo que piensas Sasuke-…-si después de todo lo que hemos pasado, solo esos tienes eso para decirme, creo que lo mejor es que te deje, eres libre haz de tu vida lo que quieras…pero por favor…ya no vuelvas a entrar a la mía-

Esas palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría para Saasuke, quien solo se limitaba a ver como Sakura, decepcionada, prendía rumbo hacia la aldea.

Su corazón, le gritaba que fuera detrás de ella, pero su uso de razón le decía que la dejara ir, puesto que sabía que vendrían tiempos muy difíciles, en las que todo podría cambiar para siempre. Una batalla que pareció eterna ocurrió en su mente, en que era lo que debía hacer, hacer caso a su corazón, o a su razón.

En unos cuantos segundos el obtuvo su respuesta. Ella no se había alejado mucho apenas había caminado unos metros y Sasuke finalmente pudo alcanzarla. Ella sabía que él la venida siguiendo y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

-Sasuke…te dije que me dejaras en…-

Ella no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sasuke, la atrajo hacia él para besarla en los labios, al principio ella se quedo anonada y trato de zafarse pero fue inútil, ella se dejo llevar por la situación. Empezaron con un beso tierno, pero que después paso a ser apasionado, los labios de Sakura se movían al compas de los Sasuke, para e Uchiha ese momento fue mágico, no quería que eso acabara…desde hace mucho quería probar esos labios, y Sakura aunque estaba confundida, se sentía inmensamente feliz. Hasta que alfinal ambos se separaron por la falta de aire.

-No lo entiento Sasuke kun ¿Qué significa todo esto?- pregunto la pelirosa confundida y viéndolo a sus ojos.

-tu si me importas Sakura y mucho – el Uchiha empezó a hablar-

-Sasuke kun yo.- trato de decir algo pero Sasuke la detuvo-

-espera déjame terminar - dijo el Uchiha- Sakura, tú no te imaginas cuanto te amo, siempre te eh llevado en mi mente, aun cuando éramos pequeños, siempre me ha encantado ver tus hermosos ojos cuyo color se parece a los de una esmeralda, siempre ame tu singular color de cabello, y siempre me causo alegrías esa voz chillona que a cado momento me decía "sasuke kun vamos a tal lugar, Sasuke kun esto, Sasuke kun lo otro". Siempre te eh querido y siempre te eh amado Sakura, eso nunca lo dudes, por eso reacciones cuando vi que el imbécil ese te estaba besando.-

Sasuke termino su confesión, finalmente había declarado su amor a la pelirosa, aunque no sabía lo que pudiera pasar de aquí en adelante, ciertamente el sabía que había hecho lo correcto en ese momento. Por su parte Sakura aun estaba anonada, no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar, asique simplemente se limito a hacerle una simple pregunta.

-¿Por qué Sasuke kun? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijistes?- pregunto ella en voz baja, arre costando su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha.

Mientras que este abrazándole le decía: -Porque en ese entonces no era justo para ti, yo siempre iba a dejar la aldea, por mi búsqueda de poder, cuando me entere de la verdad sobre Itachi, yo siempre iba a destruir la aldea que es tu hogar, siempre anduve en un mundo de obscuridad y venganza, pero tú siempre fuiste mi luz junto con Naruto, tu siempre Fuiste la que me dio un poco de esperanzas para la vida, y fue gracias a ese idiota que pude reconocerlo, dejando atrás mi maldito orgullo, por eso me tienes aquí Sakura, yo TE AMO-

-Sasuke kun yo siempre te amare, ahora que se la verdad, por favor Sasuke kun, déjame acompañarte, déjame ser la que comparta contigo el dolor y las alegrías de la vida, por suerte ya todo está como debe de ser, ya no hay obstáculos que nos impidan estar juntos- decía Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos, mojando la camisa del Uchiha.

El moreno simplemente se limito abrazarla con fuerza.

-no es posible Sakura, no podemos estar juntos-

-¿Por qué Sasuke kun? Tú me amas, yo te amo…¿que nos impide estar juntos ahora?- dijo ella sin soltarlo o levantarle la mirada, en voz baja.

-vienen tiempos oscuros Sakura, y aunque a mí me encantaría pasar el resto de mis días contigo, es algo que no puedo garantizar- le dijo el Uchiha separándola de su cuerpo para que lo viera a sus ojos, sin soltarla.

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke kun?- dijo ella con una clara expresión de preocupación –a que te refieres con tiempos oscuros?

-algo se acerca Sakura, algo vendrá a esta tierra y causara una gran calamidad, algo mucho más grande que tu, que los cinco kages o las cinco grandes naciones, algo incluso más grande que Naruto, esta amenza es incluso mayor que Madara Uchiha, o Kaguya Otsutsuki-

Sakura empezó a temblar del miedo, no podía creer lo que Sasuke le decía,el solo hecho de pensar que había algo peor que Madara o incluso Kaguya le erizo la piel, pero sabía que decía la verdad por el tono de su voz.

-a que te refieres Sasuke kun, ¿quién o qué es esa amenaza?- pregunto ella muy asustada

-estoy hablando de el ser que hizo que Kaguya, junto con todo el clan otsutsuki buscara refugio en esta tierra, así es Sakura, Kaguya vino a esta tierra para comer el fruto del dios árbol, para obtener el poder necesario para enfrentar a esta creatura- dijo el Uchiha con un tono muy serio

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? ¿y Naruto ya está enterado?- empezó a gritar Sakura de la preocupación.

-no aun no, el lo sabrá cuando esté listo- se limito a decir

-¿Qué haremos Sasuke kun? Si es cierto que esta cosa es incluso peor que Kaguya como podremos…- no pudo seguir hablando, porque el Uchiha le puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

-Naruto y yo juntos tenemos una posibilidad de vencer a esta creatura, pero será una pelea de la cual quizás no regrese, si el momento llega, yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida protegiéndolo, porque al final, el es el único capaz de poder vencerlo-

-¿Por qué Sasuke kun? Que tan importante o tan poderoso es Naruto? Se supone que tu estas a su nivel, tu eres su opuesto o su igual- ella tratabade encontrar una respuesta que hiciera que Sasuke dejara esa idea de inferioridad y pensamientos pesimistas, nunca le gusto que él se sintiera así – además no tienes porque decir que no volveras, tu y Naruto son un equipo sin igual, yo estoy seguro que los dos podrán Salir airosos de eso que se avecina- dijo Sakura tratando de animarlo

-ojala fuera asi Sakura, pero no es ese mi caso, yo la única forma en que podre ayudar a Naruto, es dando mi vida por el sí el momento llega-

-Sasuke kun…-

-ahora sabes él porque yo no puedo estar contigo, no quiero dejarte sola y desamparada…..no quiero que tu sufras en el dado caso que yo no regrese- decía el uchiha con tono triste.

-quizás sea cierto lo que me dices, pero no tienes porque protegerlo tú solo, recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo, ahora que se tus sentimientos por ti, jamás me apartare de tu lado, siempre te seguiré donde tu vallas, incluso si es hasta la muerte-

Dijo la pelirosa al uchiha tocándole su mejilla, y depositando un beso en sus labios.

Después de escuchar esto, el Uchiha simplemente la abrazo.

-Sakura….gracias por todo- fue lo único que él le dijo, mientras se quedaron abrazados en el bosque, a la luz de luna.

Subconsciente de Sasuke.

/ _Indra tenías razón, no tengo porque hacerlo yo solo, yo….ya no estoy solo./_

FIN

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO XD, PERDONEN QUE NO HALLA ACTUALIZADO PERO NO EH PODIDO Y PROMETO SUBR LA CONTINUACION LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE Y PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEW, NOS LEEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA, SAYONARA


End file.
